


Bellatrix

by BunnyBopper



Series: Three Times Severus Snape Got Pegged (For The First Time) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark!Snape, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Minor Violence, Pegging, death eater days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: Severus was fully prepared to grit his teeth and bear it for as long as it took for Bellatrix to grow bored, and she soon would, provided he didn’t show any weakness in front of her.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape
Series: Three Times Severus Snape Got Pegged (For The First Time) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185758
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Bellatrix

“What’s the matter, Snape? Scared?” 

Not a soul would blame him if he was; most people are scared of Bellatrix Lestrange. With her wild hair, maniacal laughter, and wicked beauty, many say she is more dangerous than the Dark Lord himself. She is certainly harder to predict, at any rate. 

But Bellatrix doesn't scare him. If anything, he finds her entertaining. Exciting, even. He likes her quick temper, finds it amusing. He likes how she finds a person’s weak point so easily. How she likes to push, push, _push_ at it until they, all too soon, break. He especially likes how furious it makes her that she can never find his. 

That’s what makes the rush of a raid all the more exhilarating when he is with her. After the first few times he’d watched her cast the Cruciatus, seen her smile as a man writhed in agony at her feet, he knew he wanted her. And after she’d watched him tear open a muggle’s flesh with a flick of his wand, it hadn’t taken them long to fall into bed together. 

Well, actually, there had never been a bed before – the darkness of some disreputable back alley usually sufficed. But tonight is different. Tonight, there is a bed - Malfoy Manor’s finest four-poster, in fact. (Complete with a full-length mirror strategically placed to show off every angle.) And tonight, he is scared. Not of Bellatrix, but of the giant strap-on she dangles tauntingly in front of her. Not that he is about to admit it, of course. 

“Not at all. Merely surprised. I never knew you had such proclivities, Bella.” 

“Oh, I have many proclivities-” she motions for him to turn around, which he reluctantly does “-and they all involve mudbloods on their knees.” 

She often uses such names for him during their time together. How much it turns him on is another thing he doesn't like to admit. His heart thrums in his chest as he listens to the rustle of what must be her climbing into the contraption, followed by the sound of something clicking into place. He is already naked – Bellatrix had made sure to wait until things had gotten hot and heavy before whipping out this little surprise – but somehow, he feels more exposed than ever. The glance he sneaks over his shoulder does nothing to ease his nerves. Bellatrix strikes just as intimidating a figure naked as she does shrouded in layers of black lace. Everything about her body is solid, commanding of attention, all wide hips and heavy breasts and thick arms roped with muscle, but Bellatrix with a cock is another thing entirely. 

Not that it really looks like a cock, more of a sleek, stylised phallus. Black (of course), tucked inside straps of thick leather. They are buckled tight. So tight that the flesh of Bellatrix’s hips spills over them a little. 

He’s surprised by how hard the sight makes him. 

“Eyes front,” she snaps, and he obeys. Causing her any kind of irritation right now does not seem like a wise move. 

“Spread your legs.” Severus feels a sting of pain as she smacks him loudly across the thigh. “Wider! Don’t make me tell you again!” 

For a moment, Severus has the terrifying thought that she might ram the thing in dry. He’s seen her inflict enough pain on others to know it is the kind of thing she’d get off on. But when he feels her fingers slide warm and slick across his tightly-clenched asshole, he knows she must be in a particularly merciful mood. 

Severus is fully prepared to grit his teeth and bear it for as long as it took for Bellatrix to grow bored, and she soon would, provided he didn’t show any weakness in front of her. But she seems determined to draw the process out, gliding her slippery fingers over his hole long after it’s been coated. At first, her probing is an unpleasant and unfamiliar intrusion, but then it starts to feel different. A strange sort of burning that’s almost enjoyable and he’s leaning back into her touch before he realises it. 

“Well, well...seems you share my _proclivities_...” 

Severus opens his mouth to offer up some witty retort, but all that comes out is a yelp as Bellatrix slips two of those surprisingly thick fingers inside him easily. He grips the sheets, balling the silken fabric tightly between his fists as she probes and stretches him in preparation. For a moment he considers telling her to stop, just putting his clothes back on and pretending none of this ever happened. Except _she_ would never pretend this didn’t happen. He would never hear the end of it; how he was desperate for her to fuck him - gagging for it even - but his fragile masculinity just couldn’t go through with it. The rest of their little group would surely hear about it too, Rodolphus be damned. 

But, again, it feels...not unpleasant. Especially not when she reaches around him and grips his cock at the same time. 

He can feel the cold hardness of the peg digging into him, the tickle of her hair on his back as she leans down to whisper in his ear, “This is where half-bloods like you belong, on your knees with your ass in the air.” 

Her words barely register as she strokes him in time with the slow, teasing motion of her fingers. A sort of pressure is starting to build that makes him ache for more. He can't stop a groan of pleasure escaping from his lips. 

“Oh no, Snape. You’re not coming until I’ve fucked you.” 

Bellatrix withdraws her fingers before gripping either side of his hips firmly. The peg pushes against his opening, hard and unforgiving, stretching him tight around it. She enters him with surprising gentleness and, in a moment of uncharacteristic charitability, gives him a few seconds to acclimatise before the first few thrusts begin. 

Her style of fucking is not unlike her style of torture: relentless. She pounds into him over and over, the slap of flesh against flesh coming faster with each roll of her hips. Severus doesn’t know quite what he’s feeling, too drunk on sensation to give his emotions their usual analysis, but he knows he either needs this to stop immediately, or he needs so much more. A heat deep within his ass seems to be spreading throughout his entire body, his face and neck feel impossibly flushed. 

The silk sheets slide around like butter beneath his knees and Severus struggles to remain upright under her endless thrusting. He tries to grip with his toes only to find they’ve gone numb and slips. To her credit, Bellatrix doesn’t break rhythm, and the new angle only allows her to fuck him deeper. Severus bites his lip hard, trying to stifle the groan of pleasure threatening to spill out of his mouth, not wanting to give Bellatrix the satisfaction. From what he can see of her reflected in the mirror, she’s already enjoying herself far too much. The colour rising high in her cheeks, strands of coarse, black hair plastered to her head with sweat, her face set in a grimace of pleasure, as if she can feel everything. 

The pleasure is coming hard and fast now, a steady pressure building deep inside him. It’s too much and yet, not enough. His cock strains painfully in the air, begging to be touched. But Bellatrix is ignoring it completely, whether this is all part of her torture, or just her natural tendency to lean towards selfishness as a lover, Severus doesn’t know. 

What he does know is that he can’t take it anymore. He grasps hold of his own cock, now slick with more than what’s left of the lubricant, and begins to pump himself furiously. It’s worlds apart from what he’s used to, sensation heightened to an intensity he didn’t know was possible. He’s moaning openly now, little keening noises that sound pathetic even to him, and the humiliation of it only makes him even more desperate to come. 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to stroke that cock of yours,” Bellatrix huffs through laboured breaths, “But I like those slutty little noises you’re making.” 

Her words are the final push he needs to send him tumbling over the edge. He must have cried out but the sound is lost to his ears as come spills hot and endless over his fist. Some still-thinking part of his brain reflects briefly that nothing has ever felt this good (and the pessimistic part adds that, quite likely, nothing will feel this good ever again) before thought disappears altogether. 

Afterwards she pulls his face between her legs, wet and still tasting of leather from the discarded strap, and fucks his tongue until she comes. Her groan is deep and low as she does, holding him in place until she works out every last shiver of satisfaction. 

“Muggles really are a depraved bunch,” she sighs, running her fingers through his hair possessively before nodding to the glistening phallus tossed halfway across the room, “but I do enjoy some of their toys...”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my pegging Severus Snape series - let me know which one you like best!


End file.
